Hogwarts Demigod Style
by DemiWitch75
Summary: Set after the Blood of Olympus and during Order of the Phoenix. Percy and his twin Alahna just wanted to relax, but the Fate's have always had it out for them. The Seven plus some of their friends are whisked off, where they meet new family and uncover secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the fandom world! So since this my first fanfic please no flames. Also if you have any questions I will happily answer.**

 **Disclaimer: I *sniff* sadly don't own anything or anyone from both the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Universe's**

 **Flames = BAD Questions, Compliments, Constructive Criticism = AMAZING**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy's POV 

"Are you okay." Alahna asked "Ya." I said shakily she smiled reassuringly. The truth was that I was nervous I haven't seen my mom in FOREVER! Since the Giant War and that place I've had to have time to adjust being out. When we pulled up, I smiled I was going to see my mom.. and we got in front of the door I heard voices inside. Just to be safe I got out Riptide and Alahna got her sword Typhoon and she picked the lock.

Alahna's POV 

When I opened the door I was not expecting to see Sally crying into the shoulder of a man with wavy brownish hair and in a green..robe? "Sally/mom you okay?"Perce and I said at the same time.

"Lily would you like to explain or should I." A guy in a very...vibrant cloak asked.

"I sh should." Sally stuttered

(sorry that was short)

Sirius's POV

The kids seemed...different. Their aura was different than wizards, it seemed more powerful.

Percy had windswept raven hair that had a whitish highlights towards the front, sea green eyes that swirled with curiosity and that looked broken, he had a sun kissed skin, and was muscular, but on his muscles were scars that crissed crossed across his skin. I also noticed that he had a long scar that went over his eye and almost reached his top lip.

Alahna had layered black hair with highlights of brown, she also had the whitish highlights like her brother, sea green eyes with specks of black that held curiosity and they looked identical to mine: a broken mirror, she also had muscles that had even more scars than Percy, her face had a glow to it like Glamour.

"Sally whats going on?" Alahna asked 'hmm I wonder why she doesn't call her mom, more questions.' I thought

"Okay what I'm going to tell you is...different" the twins snorted Tonks looked as confused as I was "I used to live in England, and my true name is Lily Potter nee Evens-" after that I just tuned out cause I already know her life story.

Alahna's POV:

"So you're telling us that you're a wizard and Perce and I are wizards and we have a little brother?!" I said joyfully

Percy looked at me happily knowing how much I missed being a big sister. "Mom do you think we could go to the school?" Percy asked, still smiling at me "Of course your going we just have to make one more stop and then we'll be off." Dumbledore said happily. "Okay kids looks like you're off to Hogwarts!" Tonks said merrily.

~A Cute Line Breaks ~

When we got to camp we were immediately bombarded by people telling us not to be mad, and that we had to go to the Big House. Lets just say that we were not happy. Perce and I we kept muttering curses in Greek, Latin, Spanish, and Italian. When we got to the Big House we started yelling how we just finished OUR SECOND WAR TWO WEEKS AGO! It took five skeleton, Annabeth,Nico, and Pipers charm speak to calm us down.

"So after that... exciting episode I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Album Dumbledore and his comrades Sirius Black and Tonks." Chiron said. Sirius and Tonks was looking at us like a fish and Dumbledore was looking at us expectantly. "I believe introductions are an order." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 **Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to try out my OC. So you like it, should I Fix anything? I truly would like to know your thoughts.**

 **Till next time,**

 **DemiWitch Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I will try my best to update at least once a week. Once I figure out what day/ days I will update you guys will be the first to know. Happy New Year**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything/anyone from Percy Jackson (or Heroes Of Olympus) And Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Alahna's POV**

Everyone pushed Percy and I forward. Perce rolled his eyes, and I glared daggers at them and said. "Wow thanks guys." They wisely stepped back; each of them having at least a bit of fear in their eyes.

I sighed and said "Well, short version is that I'm Alahna Wayne, Daughter of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus and the world, oh and twin sister of this kelp for brains." I pointing at Percy. Who gave me a playful glare.

Annabeth stepped up glaring at Chiron and Dumbledore, and if looks could kill Dumbledore and Chiron would be Elysium."I'm Annabeth, and that is Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico,and now that you know us we would like to know what you are doing here, and what you want." Annabeth said in an agitated tone. Thalia and I muffled a laugh at Sirius' and Tonks' faces. It looks like no one has ever talked to Dumbledore like that before." Chiron broke in and said "Have any of you heard of wizards?"

When no one spoke up I sighed and hesitantly raised my hand. "I might of heard of them once or twice before." I said while looking down slightly embarrassed that everyone was looking at me. I cleared my throat and continued "They're people who are or have ancestors that were blessed by Hecate. They haven't really lived in America since the Witch Trials but mostly live in Europe." I said while playing with my dragon necklace nervously. Everyone gave me a puzzled look, except Chiron and Albus.

"Correct, now to answer your questions. There is an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort-" as soon as he said those words everyone was on their knees laughing and saying 'Moldy Shorts' or Moldy Voldy' after 5 minutes of laughing. Dumbledore huffed and continued " and he is after a young boy who is prophesied to destroy him. The boy is" he looked at Percy and I "Harry Potter. We need you to come and protect him from Lord- I mean You-Know-Who." I sucked in a breath and I could see that Percy was trying to stay calm.

I looked at Percy and we both agreed to help Harry as much as possible. Are friends saw are exchange and knew that we were gonna help Harry. I looked at Dumbledore " We agree. But Sally must come with us for at least a little bit to see Harry." Dumbledore imediantly said "Yes." knowing we were his best bet at protecting Harry.

"We will come back in a couple hours to get you, see you soon." Dumbledore said and left with Sirius and Tonks in a pop.

When they were gone Annabeth looked at us and asked "What was that about?"

 **Percy's POV**

Alahna looked at me which said 'I'm not telling her'. I rolled my eyes and said "Well remember when I went to go see my mom, well Sirius, Tonks, and Dumbledore were there. We found out that my Mom was actually part of there world, she is the Potter kids' mom. So, to sum it up I have another long lost sibling, Alahna and me are wizards, and my mom was not who I thought she was." He ended with a huff. They all looked at us with sympathy.

Leo spoke up "Wow I knew that the Fates hated you, but this is taking it to a whole new level." We all cracked a smile. Frank then said "So you guys are really ready for taking on a new enemy." "Well at least this enemy looks funny and has a weird name, I mean Lord Moldy Shorts the snake human with no nose. What was he thinking." Percy said with laughter in his voice, soon we were all laughing.

We made our ways to our cabins to get everything packed. Annabeth came into my cabin. "Perce are you sure that going was the right idea, I mean what happens if we get a flashback we will probably end up waking everyone up or hurt someone..." I got up and wrapped her in a hug "I know that you're worried but we'll get through like we always do."

 **Hey guys! If I got anything wrong, need to fix or anything like that please right it in the reviews. Or review if you like it I would really like to know. Happy New Years! See ya next year**

 **Byeee, DemiWitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I've been meaning to publish this but evil monsters are after me called Homework, No Sleep, and Writer Block. Tremble before the most terrifying beasts! also if you guys have any questions about the story or any characters then list them in the comments or PM me. Please no flames though!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Chapter Three

Alahna's POV

As I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin I thought about how I was gonna deal with my..uh..night terrors. _I could always tell them what actually happened to me._ A part of me said. I immediately discarded that idea, everyone already has so much on there plate I would only add to the mess. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a voice, "Hey Lanie you here for a make over, with some makeup you might even rival moi." " Ya sure, the day I were makeup is the day that Hades wears pink." I said with laughter in my voice. I followed Lacy into the Aphrodite cabin with a shudder, I will never get over all the pink in the room. " I heard about the quest, so I got a couple extra bottles. Also when you're there you gotta IM me, and tell me about all the cuties that are there." I rolled my eyes and took the bottles. Lacy grabbed my arm and said "Be careful, If you come back with a limb missing or don't come back at all I will find a way to give you a makeover." I smiled and said " No promises Lacibelle." She cringed at her full name.

I quickly walked over to the Hecate cabin and greeted Lou Ellen. "So, I'm guessing you know about the quest so the charm on these have to work a little stronger then normal. Also do you have any potions that could help with sleeping?" While charming the foundation or as I call them special potion, she pointed to the cabinet next to the door. I grabbed about five of them, and said "Can I take this much?" Lou Ellen grabbed all them and shrieked "Never take this much, these are highly addictive plus to much can put you in coma!" I put my hands up in an I surrender motion. "Okay, okay I won't take a lot, but I do need at least some." I complained. She looked at me suspiciously "Why is that. You only tell me that you need the magicked foundation because have scars from before that are starting to bother you. I know it's not the whole truth, so now tell me why you need the potion." I lowered my head. "Well.. It's.. Uh.. because I wanted to see if I could make the potion into one that won't be that addictive so Percy and Annabeth could have at least one night of peaceful sleeping." I said nervously. Hoping she didn't notice the lie. She relaxed and gave me one bottle. I thanked her and quickly ran off with everything.

~ Time Skip ~

Alahna's POV

As I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, I thought what the excuse would be this time for being late this time. Last time was because he was playing with Festus let me tell you, Percy is one of the worst liars in all of demigod history! When I opened the door I saw Percy and Annabeth making out...very passionately I might add. I covered my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs "I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! GODS HELP ME! I'M BLIND!" I screamed all the way to the Big House where I bumped into Will who gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. I then being the mature person I am yelled "Why does everyone kiss in this place!" And continued to run until I ran into quite literally Grover. Then I hid behind him and said "Gods help me!" He laughed at me and said "You saw Perce and Annabeth kissing huh." I merely nodded and said "The last of my innocents, poof gone."

Laughing Grover pulled me up, and walked me to the Big House where everyone now was. When I walked in Percy smiled teasingly at me, I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue at him. "So now that you are all packed you need to actually be able to do magic for all this to work. Though Alahna and Percy have magic it is blocked so Hecate will unblock it and give everyone else magic." Chiron said. When we went outside we saw a women with shadow black eyes and long black hair. I knew that she was Hecate so I bowed to her and soon everyone followed. "Rise heroes, the magic I will be giving you is slightly more powerful than me actually blessing you, so it will pack quite a punch when you do receive it. Also I will have to age you to become fifteen again, this means that any scars that you had and even the ones you have today will show up." I shifted nervously. _Great more scars!_

Suddenly, we were all crying out in pain. I shut my eyes to try to block it out but I felt like my body was on fire and my skin was being pulled in all directions. "AAHHH!" I screamed.

 **Does this count as a cliffy i don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** **Anyhow** **, If you got questions please I would love to answer, plus tips on anything would be nice too, (so would cookies)** **Chapters will be posting on Sundays and maybe Wednesdays when I get a** **chance. Question: Should I make Dumbledore manipulative?**

 **Peace out,**

 **Demiwitch**


	4. Read Please

I'm stopping the story right now and going to rewrite it during the summer. So as of noq the story is on Hiatus. Promise I am not abandoning this story. Till then, DemiWitch out.


End file.
